Richard Simmons is the Final Boss
'''SBFC 032: Richard Simmons is the Final Boss' is the thirty-second episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: Do you plan to do any more versus videos like the Dark Souls 2 one? from Gabe *Maybe, if we can find the right thing. Q: What's the stupidest eBay bid you've ever won? from J. *Pat: I don't eBay. *Liam: A box of Warhammer bits for the equivalent of twelve pounds. *Woolie: The MGS3: Substancionious box for two hundred. *Matt: The Darkstalkers DVD set for forty-five dollars. Q: You guys use the word canon a lot, what does it mean? from Ivan *In terms of a story, it's the rules, what's official. Headcannon is someone's personal belief as to what happens in a story, and fancannon is a fan consensus, such as Solaire being Lord Gwyn's son in Dark Souls. Q: In Doctor Who, the female Time Lords are known as Time Ladies, does this rule also apply to Shitlords or Scrublords. from Mark *Now it does! Q: I was the first summon you guys used in Dark Souls 2. from Jason *Radical! Q: If you could go back in time and alter the way something was announced or released, what would you do? from Sparky *Matt: Decapre *Pat: Make every announcement the day before it comes out. Putting The Wonderful 101 as the closer to Nintendo's E3 conference. *Liam: Putting The Wonderful 101 as the closer to Nintendo's E3 conference. Q: What do you think is the biggest, or a big missed oppertunity in a game or in its concept? from Adam *Matt: Dante's Inferno should have been a slow-paced survival horror game. *Woolie: DmC: Devil May Cry could have explored Nero's relationship with Vergil. *Pat: The original version of the new Tomb Raider, and the 3DS should have a second analogue stick. *Liam: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, for not playing more like Super Smash Bros. Melee, and also for its online. Q: If you could use any video game agency or group to fight Kaiju instead of Pan Pacific Defense Corp from Allen *EDF! EDF! EDF! Q: I was wondering if Liam or Woolie's coworkers know anything about what we do. from Robert *Yeah. Q: Who sings the original opening to Two Best Friends Play? from Nyera *A friend of Matt's. Q: What famous rapper would you choose to do the Skullgirls rap? from Nyera *Woolie: Mos Def *Pat: Can I bring ODB back from the dead? *Matt: Mace Q: What's the song you have playing randomly in your head? from Nyera *Woolie: "Wonderball 101 - Tables Turnover (Quad City DJs vs Platinum Star Games feat. Fort Minor)" *Pat: "Blumenkraz" from Kill la Kill *Matt: Jago's theme from Killer Instinct *Liam: Working "Intergalactc" by the Beastie Boys Q: Moving one character from any game in another franchise. from Richard *Pat: Guts in Animal Crossing *Liam: Raiden into Deus Ex: Human Revolution, and Adam Jenson into Metal Gear Rising: Revengance. *Woolie: Jehuty in Metal Gear Solid. *Matt: Travis Touchdown in Arcana Heart. Q: What affliction or crisis would you never wish upon your worst enemy? from J.K. *Woolie: The state Cars ends up in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Liam: Kidney Stones *Pat: There's nothing. Q: Is there a game franchise where your favourite game is the least liked one by its fanbase? from Kalem *Liam: Streets of Rage *Woolie: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Pat: I guess I'm a populist. *Matt: Mega Man X3 Q: Are there any games in a franchise where the one you didn't like was liked by everyone else? from Liam (REVERSAL) *Pat: The original BioShock is still the best in that franchise. *Liam: The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Q: What do you guys think about the phrase 'it's just a game'? from Stian *It's reductionist garbage, but there is a limit, such as when you throw a controller. Q: How often do you guys go to Canadian McDonald's AKA Tim Hortons from Christian *Pat: There's one right next to my house, so a lot. *Woolie: I used to go every morning, but I stopped. *Matt: At least once a week. *Liam: One time a month. Q: What is your preferred sword type? Don't worry, your answer won't correlate to a package heading your way. from Miles *Matt: Dragonslayer *Woolie: The ultra greatsword. *Pat: The ultra greatsword. *Liam: Raiden's HF blade Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: Pro Wrestling X *Woolie: Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes *Pat: Dark Souls II and Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes *Liam: Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z Category:Podcast Episodes